Still
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Ten distinct glimpses into the lives of Jaina and Jag. Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LiveJournal.


**Disclaimer: **All names, places, and characters contained herein are property of LucasFilm. I am making no profit from the writing of this story; it was done for purely entertainment purposes.

Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LiveJournal. My claim is Jaina Solo/Jagged Fel and the prompt was 'Life'.

**

* * *

**

**one.**

When Jaina Solo was fourteen years old, she built her first lightsaber. Later on, she realized that this was much too young to be playing with deadly weapons. She should have been playing sports with her brothers, not battling for her life with her friends.

Still, Jaina knew none of this at the time. All she knew, as the blade i snap-hiss /i ed into life, was that she had never been prouder of herself.

**two**.

When Jagged Fel was seventeen years old, he attended the memorial service for his younger sister. He had been raised on tales of war and death, had seen both firsthand. He had known that he or any one of his siblings could be killed in the line of duty, but he had never actually _thought_ that any of them would die. Now two were gone, lost forever to their family.

Still, Jag knew that he would one day join his siblings in death. That knowledge gave him a sort of grim satisfaction.

**three.**

When Jaina Solo was twenty-one years old, she helped to win a war and not in the sense that she helped a little. If not for her, the war surely would have been lost. Of course she was almost killed in the process, but at that point in her life, she was used to near-death experiences. She was saved, though. She was saved, her remaining family was saved, the galaxy was saved. Live could begin anew.

Still, Jaina knew that she could not accept an invitation to leave her war-tattered life behind. She hoped and prayed that her uncle was wrong about the Sword of the Jedi being forever solitary, but she wasn't ready to test it yet.

**four.**

When Jagged Fel was twenty-eight years old, he refused a politically advantageous marriage. His father had arranged all the details with the girl's father, an Imperial Moff. All that was needed was an introduction and a formal announcement. When he finally met his potential bride, Jag was polite but aloof, and the lady uninterested. Both of their fathers were upset and more than slightly disappointed.

Still, Jag knew that they would recover soon enough and try again. The outcome would be the same, though, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, as he gazed at a still holo of Jaina Solo.

**five.**

When Jaina Solo was thirty-one years old, she finally accepted Jagged Fel's invitation to visit Csilla. Somewhere in the ten years since her first refusal and her eventual acquiescence, she had realized that the Sword of the Jedi was a solitary position only as long as she made it that way. She no longer wanted to be lonely.

Still, Jaina knew that there would come times when Jag couldn't be with her, but it would be different from before. Now, she would come home with the knowledge that the man she loved was waiting to welcome her back with open arms.

**six.**

When Jagged Fel was thirty-five years old, he became a father to twins, the Skywalker legacy. Cherith was the spitting image of her mother, but with her father's green eyes. Anakin, on the other hand, took most strongly after his paternal grandmother, right down to the golden hair on his head. They were beautiful and their parents' absolute pride and joy.

Still, Jag knew that it would be trying, raising these children to adulthood. Han had been sure to tell him horror stories, in exquisite detail, about raising Force-sensitive twins.

**seven.**

When Jaina Solo Fel was thirty-seven years old, her children were kidnapped and almost killed. Finally, she understood how her own mother must have felt all those years ago. It is never an easy thing to cope with, not knowing if your children will ever return home alive.

Still, Jaina knew that she could never send her children away for safekeeping as she and her brothers had been sent away. Her children would never confuse their nurse for their mother.

**eight.**

When Jagged Fel was forty-three years old, he sent his children off to become Jedi. He argued that they were too young, that they should be allowed to be children for just a little longer. Jaina argued back; they needed to learn to control their powers to protect themselves and the rest of the galaxy. They were, after all, descended from Darth Vader.

Still, Jag knew that sending the twins away so young would result in heartbreak. The threat of the dark side be damned; he just wanted to raise his children.

**nine.**

When Jaina Solo Fel was fifty-two years old, her father died. He would have hated it. He wasn't killed in battle, fighting for his life. No, he simply ceased living in the middle of the night. He lived a long life and accomplished so many great deeds, everyone said to her; you should be proud to be his daughter. And she _was_ proud.

Still, Jaina knew that her pride in her father wouldn't keep her from grieving deeply. He had been her hero and one of her first best friends and she already missed him.

**ten.**

When Jagged Fel was seventy-eight years old, he knew he was dying. Jaina had been killed years earlier on a mission for the Jedi and so when Jag had gotten sick, he had no reason to fight it. Kyp Durron, still hale at over ninety years old, comforted Jag with the fact that the Force knew no boundaries and that Jaina was surely waiting for him, just beyond his perception. Even as he lay taking his last breaths, his children begged and pleaded with him not to go.

Still, Jag knew that he couldn't live for his children anymore. He had lived a long life; he was tired. He was ready to go home.

**End**


End file.
